


Trained

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Training [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M, stockholm dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let his mask fall as the door closed behind them. "Ryuu-kun." L froze. "I think you're wearing too much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trained

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tag states, the relationship here is Stockholm dubcon - by which I mean it's dubious whether L would consent if he weren't suffering Stockholm syndrome. Again, if this squicks or triggers, you aren't likely to enjoy this.

Light let his head roll back as he wrote his last name for the night. Technically, there was nothing stopping him from adding more; Misa was in another city for a photoshoot which was very important to her career (or so he'd managed to convince her), and he'd finished his coursework hours ago.

But he could pass judgement while Misa was there. Her absence was an unmissable opportunity to spend an entire night with his _other_ obsession - with Rem's approval, even, since she'd noticed that the more time he spent playing with L, the more tolerance he had for Misa.

He smirked darkly as he closed the Note and hid it, then consciously muted his smile to a more acceptable expression of casual pleasure before leaving his room.

"Oh, Light! You're going out?" his mother asked in surprise.

"Someone needs to drag Ryuuzaki-san away from the computers every once in a while," he explained casually, "and since I seem to be best at it..." He shrugged. "I'll probably stay there for the night."

"All right," she said dubiously. He let his smile grow a little brighter as he stepped out of the house and headed for the taskforce's headquarters.

Technically, he hadn't lied to his mother. He _was_ going to drag L away from the computers (if it was necessary, though after the amount of training L had been through he doubted it would be), and he had every intention of staying for the night once he had. It wasn't as if he'd said anything about _sleeping_.

 

L was still following their latest wild goose chase, just as he'd expected. Taking advantage of their solitude, Light leaned over his chair and murmured teasingly, "Ryuu-za-ki."

He doubted that the cameras would show any difference in L's demeanour at all, but he could see the way L's pupils expanded as his breath caught. "Light-kun."

"I think you've done enough for tonight," Light told him, loudly enough for the microphones to pick up his mock-scolding. "Come on, let's go to our room." It sent a hard thrill through him when L didn't even think to protest, eyes hazy as he submitted to Light's commands. It was almost torture to hold back until they reached an unmonitored room instead of grabbing L and using him right there and then, but the thought of Watari walking in - or worse, Light's father finding out - kept Light to his public behaviour as he followed his 'friend' into the elevator and up to the room they'd shared while he was a suspect.

He let his mask fall as the door closed behind them. "Ryuu-kun." L froze. "I think you're wearing too much."

L spun to face him, gracelessly tearing off his white shirt. His loose jeans were kicked off to the side with equal haste, leaving him naked and hard as he stared pleadingly at his master.

Light let his eyes trail over L admiringly, thrilled that everything in his posture and expression spoke of his total surrender to the man who had conquered him. "How _good_ of you," he purred, fighting back a laugh as L's cock jumped at the praise. "So _obedient_." L shivered. "Do you like this, Ryuu?"

"Yes," L breathed without a hint of resistance or shame.

"You like obeying me? You like knowing I'm going to use your body for my pleasure until your only thought is to give me everything?"

"Yes," L moaned.

Light stepped closer, drinking in the way L swayed towards him. "Let's test that, shall we?" he asked mock-sweetly, then snapped out an order. "Fold your arms behind your back." L obeyed. " _Good_ boy," Light crooned, making his eyelashes flutter. Pleased by L's response, Light reached down to cup and squeeze one of his buttocks before giving it a sharp slap. L gasped, hips bucking slightly. "Do you like that?" Light sneered, walking around L to reach his ass more easily and slapping his other buttock.

"Ah! Y-yes, Light," L gasped.

"I could keep doing this," Light mused as he continued, alternating between cheeks, keeping each blow fairly light. "It's not as if you sit like a normal person. I could beat your ass raw and no one in the taskforce would realise. You'd just crouch there silently, wouldn't you, Ryuu, feeling my handprints burn and not giving a sign that the proof I own your ass is written - all - over - it!" His last words were punctuated with harder slaps, making L yelp even as he jerked back to meet each one.

Light smirked, admiring the colour he'd brought to L's cheeks and the dripping erection L had in response. "Getting a little over-excited?" he teased as he sauntered around to face L again. "You're such a _good_ boy for me, getting all hot and hungry just from _this_."

L moaned, eyes fixed on Light pleadingly. Light noted with pleasure that L had become so conditioned to obey that his arms were still firmly behind his back, despite his need to be touched.

"On your knees," he ordered, watching gleefully as L struggled to obey without overbalancing or moving his arms. 

When L had managed it he looked up to Light for his next command. Light reached out, indulging himself by briefly petting L's soft hair before he took a firm grip and dragged L's head back, making L sit back on his heels. The pressure on his abused ass made L whimper, but he stayed put even when Light loosened his hold and trailed his fingers down L's neck to his chest.

"Just look at you," Light murmured admiringly. "So hard. So obedient. This is where you belong, isn't it, my Ryuu? On your knees in front of the only person in the world to ever beat you. The only one who _could_." He stroked one of L's nipples, circling the hard little nub, and smiled down into L's pleading eyes. "I _own_ you," he whispered as he slowly squeezed it between his finger and thumb, looking into L's eyes and seeing nothing but devoted surrender.

"Yes, Light," L breathed, arching his back to offer more of his chest to Light's touch. Light tugged the nipple he held captive, making L whimper, then dragged the pad of his thumb back-and-forth over it, making his touch lighter with each pass until L whined pleadingly.

"Is there something my Ryuu wants to say?"

L moaned. "Please... Please use me, please..." 

Light dug his nails in, getting a sharp yelp as L's cock spurted precome. " _Good_ boy," he praised, slightly breathless at the sight of L's utter submission. "You could come just from this, couldn't you? Such a _slut_ for me." L just whined, cock pressed tight to his belly. "Don't come yet," Light ordered him, and bent to lick and suck L's other nipple, loving the desperate sounds L made as he fought to obey. The only thing better was his wail as Light pulled back just before he reached completion.

Light stood up again, finally opening his flies. He slapped his cock against L's cheek as his fingers slid back into L's hair. "I'm going to fuck your face," he snarled. L's mouth fell open for him, his desperate slave moaning in pleasure as Light drove himself deep into his throat. Light gave up on his previous restraint, barely giving L a chance to breathe between thrusts. L took all of it, throat wet and open and perfect - and then he was choking, shuddering, come shooting high enough to almost hit his own chin as he reached climax with his arms still tight behind his back.

Light pulled out and smirked down at him. " _Now_ you can unfold your arms." L obeyed, arms falling to hang at his sides as he stared up at Light with glazed eyes, chest heaving. "That's right," Light murmured, stroking L's hair again. "Now just lie back and spread your legs for me."

L slumped back, making a tired little whine as his ass pressed into the carpet, and splayed his legs around Light's feet. Light shoved his trousers down around his thighs and knelt, hooking his arms under L's knees and lifting him just far enough for Light to slide right in, cock slick from L's throat. He slammed into him hard, again and again, loving how L just lay there and took it with satisfied little moans. "So good," Light gasped, "so good -" He threw his head back and buried himself in L with a growl, coming deep inside him, then slumped onto his exhausted partner. They lay together for a few minutes before Light stirred.

"Come on," he ordered softly, tugging L's arm till the other man stood up and then towing him to their bed. L didn't protest, curling up in a fetal position on his side, ignoring the sheets at the foot of the bed.

Light unbuttoned his shirt and seriously considered just dropping his clothes on the floor the way L always did, but ingrained habit forced him to neatly fold them and set them on a chair. He did the same with L's abandoned clothes, too, then picked up some of the discreetly placed wetwipes on the bedside table and mopped the worst of the mess off himself and L before turning off the light and climbing back on the bed, wrapping himself around L and tugging the sheets up over them both.

"Let's play some more in the morning," he whispered. L didn't respond, and Light felt a small thrill even in his exhaustion at the fact that he could tire L to the point that L would fall asleep so fast. Tired and satisfied, with his prize safe and sound in his arms and everything in the world just as he wanted, Light breathed against L's neck, "I really like you, L," as he fell asleep.

L stared silently into the dark, the words shocking him awake. Light called him 'Ryuu' when he was playing. 'L' was for when he was serious. So when Light said he liked him and called him _L_...

L smiled brokenly. Light cared about him. 

And what more could a slave, a toy, ever hope for than his master's affection?


End file.
